List of Characters
There is a plethora of characters mentioned in the Tales Asunder, collected by the Grand Archivist. This is a summary of all of them. [[Alan Lee|'Alan Lee']] Mr. Lee surely realized near the end of his life that he had chosen a poor place of residence. A middle-aged man with an appreciation for nature, Lee was unfortunately slain in his small hometown in the mountains, haunted by a mysterious and terrible apparition. [[Alamus Arus|'Alamus Arus']] Co-Grandmaster and Executor of the Holy Knights of Donn. Alamus may well be one of the most powerful Holy Knight yet to live, with perhaps the exception of the four great Covenators which came before - and, of course, his own mother, Gannalotte. [[Aloma|'Aloma']] An ancient being of myth and legend, supposedly responsible for granting sapience unto the Elejanh at the origin of history. [[Altantsetseg Bata|'Altantsetseg Bata']] Co-Grandmaster and Executor of the Holy Knights of Donn. Along with Alamus, Altantsetseg may well be one of the most powerful Holy Knights yet to live. With their power combined, and with the combined power of the souls the two grandmasters inherited, they faithfully protect Distora from whoever may disturb it. [[Astar Arykh|'Astar Arykh']] Born to Clan Arykh, the largest settlement of Haeah on all of Vetana, Astar Arykh nonetheless found herself a traveling loner, searching for a destiny beyond the Greatmarsh of her origins. She is the daughter of Ama Arykh, Chief of the Clan. [[Callisto|'Callisto']] Once having the name of "Callisto d'Herse," Callisto had long forgotten any facets of her old life in Distora. Her soul clings to life in her suit of armor, in which she reanimates. Callisto is an extremely rare being known as a wight - a soul that lives on in spite of losing its original body. She is a particularly powerful one, at that, possessing power yet untapped. There is no telling for how much longer she will live, but it is sure to be quite a while. [[Dar-Mecc|'Dar-Mecc']] A name which has accrued enormous infamy to those who still know it. Dar-Mecc is the direct result of the destruction of the Primeval Mind, even to the point of being physically composed of the Mind's remnants. Some even consider Der-Mecc to be the continuation of the mind. With an insatiable lust for power, and above all else, souls, Dar-Mecc conquered and destroyed entire realms. At some point, Dar-Mecc spawned their agents, known as the Deities - smaller, weaker beings with equal hungers for flesh. Alas, Dar-Mecc was doomed to fail from the start, as he was eventually slain during one of his conquests - by a mortal, no less. His body was sealed away in a realm far apart from any other, constantly watched in order to ensure that he did not arise again. His heart still beats. Donn Donn is a Deity, and great-grandchild of Dar-Mecc. When his species, who fed on souls, began to starve after the demise of Dar-Mecc, Donn discovered the dimension of Distora and made a covenant with its four most powerful beings in order to sustain his people. Donn then sacrificed himself as a soul siphon - a vessel through which dead souls pass through - in order to feed the Deities. Donn is revered as a god in Distora, though he cares not for its people. [[Edacious Kal Tas Damasi|'Edacious Kal Tas Damasi']] The Archlord is not the most popular leader among Vil-Nolwikkans, especially at the recent resurgence of Sonen. Edacious, a Kharastani sympathizer of Sonen, soon became an important part of the anti-Greater Dominion movement, even to the point of falling in love with the Soneni Empress-in-exile, Qaitalla. Prior to his treason, Edacious was a Black Warrior, skilled to the point of being considered to a promotion to the position of Alectral - whereupon he would be stripped of all personal freedoms, becoming a vessel for the Archlord's will. Understandably, he loathed this fate. [[Kampa|'Kampa']] A powerful Axa pathomancer, Kampa isn't so emotionally stable himself. While Axa pathomancers are usually known for their cold cunning, Kampa is the opposite, rude for his invasiveness rather than his chilled demeanor, which he lacks. Nonetheless, like many Axa, Kampa possesses a distain for "savages" - i.e. anyone not an Axa. He often serves as a direct agent of the Axa Oligarchs that rule the northernmost tip of Vetana. [[Liben Vosali|'Liben Vosali']] The Mirror War was the first of many conflicts directly caused by the rise of the Xikarian Amalgamate; Liben Vosali was simply the motivation for these conflicts to re-manifest after the Unification. An ethnic Puran, and son of a veteran of the War of the Burning Flags, Liben conspired with the rebels of another nation, and instigated his own rebellion. Emperor Tilus was quick to respond, and Liben's co-conspirators had failed him when he needed them most. The Mirror War ended in less than a year, and united Liben's enemies; he himself was imprisoned for treason. He died in prison three years later, of natural causes. [[Oodilan Kadasho|'Oodilan Kadasho']] The Coalition of Aaelaxii Oligarchs was one of the founding members of the Council of Ogle. Oodilan Kadasho, an expert politician back home, was elected to represent the CAO's interest in the Council. [[Osmund the Liberator|'Osmund the Liberator']] One of the four first Holy Knights of Donn, Osmund has achieved worldwide recognition for his work during the War of the East against Leharta, as well as the Wars of Liberation for Ourobouria, to the point of being crowned as Ourobouria's first King. But he vanished from the face of Distora, traversing into an ancient library and never returning. Legend has it that he discovered something within this library that ascended him to something beyond human, and beyond even a Holy Knight - a Mortal God. [[Ourias Di Soneni|'Ourias Di Soneni']] Though Ourias is neither the first nor last Emperor of Sonen, he is by far the most venerable. Through his conquerings across interstellar space, he inflated the size of his Empire fourfold - and posthumously, after his disappearance during his final campaign, earned himself the title of Lodestar. [[Qaitalla Di Soneni|'Qaitalla Di Soneni']] The Empress of the Empire of Sonen, now simply called "Lost Sonen," Qaitalla serves as a figurehead, and a source of hope, for whatever Sonenese Vil-Nolwikkans remain. Indeed, Qaitalla also serves as a vital figure in the Sonenese resistance, even to the point of falling in love with a rebel hailing from the Greater Dominion: Edacious Kal Tas Damasi. [[Recet Dyruri|'Recet Dyruri']] Recet is someone who has experienced much more than the average Celik. Born in raised in his home nation of Biora, he became a Bioran policeman, and detective, during the Xikelic Civil War. Eventually, he was sent off-world in order to investigate a Jorro'kil named Vessen. Unfortunately, Vessen escaped containment, and Recet, along with Vessen's nurse, Rakera, and his brother, Reis, set off on a journey to find him. Alas, his life was cut short - but not before his rescue by Wirou. Now, he lives again, serving as a very important member of the Triad. [[Reskullus Di Kongaa|'Reskullus Di Kongaa']] Reskullus is the infamous latest product of a long line of Kharastani Archlords, ruling the Vil-Nolwikkan Greater Dominion. He was apparently born without a father, though it is likely that he had been removed or otherwise escaped; after the death of his elder sister, Reskullus was determined to be the next in line for the throne. He grew cold and distant, eventually executing his last remaining sister in retaliation for the murder of his wife. He now has a single son, Salugon, and otherwise rules the rest of the Greater Dominion alone with a vicious fortitude. [[Rhea Achova|'Rhea Achova']] In the decades preceding the Unification, Rhea Achova ruled the Kingdom of Rajai. For four prior generations, the House of Achova ruled Rajai in a largely peaceful time, with Rajai evolving from a warmonger into a peacekeeper and compromiser. Rhea was the last King of this time, for Rajai's enemies saw opportunity. In this time of peace, Rhea raised a child, Toma, who in turn raised a grandchild, Tilus. Yet this period was all too finite, and Rhea found himself at the receiving end of his own friend's knife, Ruza Ryne'ki. Ruza went on to become King of Rajai, while Rhea's legacy lived on in the rebellion of his two grandchildren: Tilus and Zigwin Achova. [[Ruza Ryne'ki|'Ruza Ryne'ki']] While having once been an expert general, friend and advisor to the King of Rajai, Rhea, Ruza Ryne'ki is most infamously known as the usurper to the throne of the Kingdom which he once served. Ruza indeed murdered King Rhea in his friend's time of weakness, yet for all his misdoings, Ruza was correct in his foresight: Rajai was headed down the path of disaster. He remilitarized the nation, strengthening the Kingdom to the point of instigating the War of the Burning Flags, in order to ward off enemies and to demonstrate Rajai's power. Yet he himself was slain near the end of the war, and Tilus Achova, grandson of Rhea, took his rightful place on the throne. [[Salugon Di Kongaa|'Salugon Di Kongaa']] Son of Reskullus Di Kongaa and Archprince of the Vil-Nolwikkan Greater Dominion, Salugon is the latest in the long line of Archlords, and is destined to inherit the throne. Salugon does not get along well with his father, instead deriving a lot of his inspiration from the long-dead, and venerable, Ourias Di Soneni, the Lodestar. [[Sarko Loph'lei|'Sarko Loph'lei']] While the Ashuae are not known to be particularly spiritual among Elejanh, Sarko Loph'lei is an exception. Hailing from Clan Loph'lei of the Ashuae, Sarko is one of very few priestesses native to the Ashuae Glacial Traverse. Native Ashuae religions worship the aurora australis that is common at their location, as "guardians of the wicked," or rather, spirits who prevent the return of the Tyrii. The southern lights are just lights, of course, and Sarko has somewhat alienated herself with this belief, preferring to serve the Temple of Aloma, thousands of miles away on the northern end of the continent. She lives in solitude in the Ck'zurae Mountains at the southern tip of Vetana. [[Solindas|'Solindas']] The Metallurgists' Idyll is the origin of all Metallurgists, but is not home to a select few. Solindas overcame the Idyll's Superior Code, becoming an independent Metallurgist. Solindas became the founding member of the Triad. [[Tilus Achova|'Tilus Achova']] Having ascended from the title of last King of Rajai to first Emperor of the Xikarian Amalgamate, Tilus' life was a difficult one. He spearheaded a rebellion against an illegal usurper to the Rajaian throne who had murdered his grandfather, becoming King himself at the end. The early years of his rule were peaceful - indeed, in this time of peace, he helped organize the formation of the Amalgamate. But these latter years were unkind to him as Emperor, with him ruling a disobedient and quite frankly unhappy populace. Timid and in many ways naive, the stress may have eventually gotten to him, as he passed away a decade into his rule without a successor. His cousin, Zigwin, would eventually succeed him. [[Touo Aleko|'Touo Aleko']] Her full name, Touo Aleko Vi Tomemnun Di Soneni, means little to this Sonenese Vil-Nolwikkan; a pirate and a murderer, Touo now works as a vital member of the Triad. [[Vise Yolan|'Vise Yolan']] In the years of the Amalgamate, prior to the Xikelic Civil War, Vise Yolan served Emperor Tilus as a spy, a soldier, and a diplomat. Indeed, Vise was a great spy, but his popularity on Norcius propelled him to the position of diplomat - a position that he did not fit so well in. His final years of service were spent in the Celik state of Biora, where he taught a new generation of Xikarian servicemen. He is now retired in his home city of Ultestkaan, in Rajai. [[Vors|'Vors']] With the destruction of the Primeval Mind came an explosion of life and souls. The most powerful of these souls were born directly from the largest shards of the original Primeval Mind, with some even possessing small fragments of the Mind within their own personality. Vors, the smallest of these still gigantic shards, had faded into history along with many of their siblings, overshadowed by conquerors such as Dar-Mecc and Wirou. Vors found their calling at the passing of their sibling and rival, Dar-Mecc; Vors sacrificed themselves to seal Dar-Mecc's corpse away in a realm from which, if they were ever revived, they could never escape. [[Wirou|'Wirou']] Infamously known as "the Great Collector," Wirou has a habit of kidnapping mortals. The sibling of Dar-Mecc, Wirou hid and bode their time until the most powerful children of the Mind had already passed, at which point they seized their own power. They rule Wirou's Tower, a pocket realm in which they store their victims. [[Zigwin Achova|'Zigwin Achova']] The second Emperor of the Xikarian Amalgamate, Zigwin was of royal blood to start with. His grandfather, Rhea, was the King of Rajai during his youth, but was slain by a usurper. Zigwin was subsequently persecuted, along with the rest of Rhea's family, becoming a major figure in an anti-royal resistance at a young age. He assisted his cousin, Tilus, into the throne of Rajai, and became the admiral of the Third Fleet of Rajai. Upon unification into the Xikarian Amalgamate, Zigwin continued to serve as an admiral until the death of his cousin, at which point a succession crisis befell the nation. An eight year long war ensued, with Zigwin's faction emerging the victor - and with Zigwin himself being crowned Emperor of the Amalgamate, a position which he holds to this day. Category:Characters